The new guy
by kay777
Summary: Ally has a secret that only Trish and Dez know about. What happens when a new comes and tries to figure it out? will she give in?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n ok so this is my first story for this account i hope you like it. this is about a wallflower with a secret only her two friends know about. i hope you like it.**

**the new guy: chapter one: new friend**

My name is Ally Dawson and I am a junior in high school. I am an all A student and I am also a wallflower. I don't do anything in front of people unless i have to in class. I was on my way to school as we speak and this annoying kid, won't move out of my way.

I finally got to the school parking lot and got out of my car. "Ally, over here!" I walked over to Trish and Dez. "Hey guys, what's up?" they looked up at me and I swear I saw smoke come out of Trishes ears. "This doof over here, thought it'd be funny to sneak in my car to get a ride and...Ally someone is staring at you." I was confused, so I turned around.

There was a tall blonde guy looking at me, but turned away when i looked at him. "Maybe he thought i looked familiar." Trish nodded her head. "Anyways, as i pulled out of my driveway he popped his head up and said 'thanks for the ride.' I screamed and slammed on the brakes." I laughed at them and walked into the school.

I saw the guy again but this time he was walking towards me. "Hi, my name is Austin and you're beautiful." I blushed and giggled. "Well I now know you're new here." he looked confused so I continued. "I'm the wallflower of the school, no one thinks I'm beautiful here." he pushed a piece of hair behind my ears. "Well, I do." I back up. "Um...can i help you find any classes or anything?" he handed me his schedule and it turns out we had all but two classes together. "Okay well, since we have our next three class together just follow me."

I walked to my class and sat next to Trish. "Hey, this is Austin." Trish looked at him and rolled her eyes.

The world we live in is...well weird. We all have two power for our whole lives. Trish has the power to recognize what kind a person someone is and see if they have a kind heart. "Ally, this guy is a player but he has a soft side, if you can bring out his soft side I'll approve of him." I smiled and nodded. I have the power of ice and fire, Dez has teleportation and can control minds.

'I wonder where he came from.' "I moved to Capricornia from rainlandia." I turned around to look at him. "I have the power to read peoples' minds and to run really fast." I laughed. "We are going to be great friend


	2. Chapter 2

**ok I am going to try and update everyday but if i don't i'm sorry.**

**i hope school is going good for all of you and if you have any questions just ask.**

**THE NEW GUY CHAPTER: 2: EVENTFUL**

It was lunch time and we were all hanging out together in the cafeteria. "Hey Ally can you freeze my fruit? I want a fruiticle." I laughed at Dez and froze his fruit. he teleported to who knows where. "Austin, will you stop reading my mind it's annoying!" I looked over at Trish and Austin. "You who if you lock your thoughts up in a vault I can't read them." she smiled and locked up her mind. "Trish, are you coming over today after school?" she nodded her head yes.

Lunch was over so we went to the same class. someone grabbed my arm and pulled me aside. "Ally, are you okay?" I looked confused. "What do you mean?" "I read one of your thought earlier and you were pretty upset." i looked away from him. "Yea i'm fine it was nothing." we walked into class right after the bell.

Without looking up the teacher said, "Austin Ally, you're late, detention with me after school." we both groaned and sat down.

we got to detention and we had to pick the gum off of every single desk in the school. "Just know, that this is your fault." i said playfully punching him in the arm. "Hah, that's funny. If only you would have answered my question faster, we wouldn't be in this mess." I built myself a fire ball and threw it at him. My powers never miss, it hit him in the back and i froze it. he ran around me over and over again, I got dizzy and almost fell but he caught me. "Thanks. that wouldn't have been a pretty site." he laughed and said you're welcome.

**sorry it's a short one but it has to be. like i said if you have any questions just ask. i will read one of your stories...well try to anyways love you guys**

~kay


	3. Chapter 3 new powers

**A/N Okay to answer you question, it had to be short for those two chapters because i ran out of time for both of them i promise this one will be longer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE.**

I went home after detention soaking wet. After caught me I threw an ice ball at him and since he was in front of me, he dodged it and when it turned to hit him he moved and it hit me. So now, I was wet to the core wearing his sweatshirt.

"I opened the door to another empty house and went to the basement. I looked at the figure in front of me and let a tear fall. I tried to thaw it out so many times...but the ice was too powerful.

I went back upstairs and went to my room. *clank* *clank* *clank* I looked out my balcony door Trish standing on her balcony waiting for me to come out. "Hey Trish, I tried it again." she gave me sympathetic look. "Ally, you have tried to do that ever since it happened. Don't do it tomorrow. Anyways, I called you out here because I needed to tell something important." I nodded for her to continue. "Ok so you know how we are only supposed to have two powers our whole life? Well they lied, we get two new powers tomorrow." we both squealed.

The next day during second period we went gym. "Okay, we are going to give you two new powers."

We were all lined up and I finally got to get my new powers. I stepped into the machine thingy. When i stepped out I had no idea what new powers I had. "You have the power of telekinesis and flying." I squealed and started to fly around.

"Austin what powers did you get?" I ran up to Austin and asked him. "I got telekinesis and super strength." he gave me a bone crushing hug. "I. Need. To. Breath." he released me and i started to float in the air. Austin reached out for me and grabbed my hand to pull me back down.

"Don't go floating away now." I laughed. "That's what dreams are made of...floating with the wind." he laughed at my deep thought.

We were in the last class of the day and a strange voice was in my head. 'Oh it's telekinesis.' I heard the familiar laugh of Austin in my head. We had a long weird conversation about shirts. 'Okay so you like loose shirts that fit too big?' he asked me i laughed at his reaction when i looked across the room.

after school he came to my house and thought he'd show himself around. "Hey Ally, what's this in the basement?" my eyes got huge and I flew as fast as i could down there.

**this one was a little longer than the other two. ok so sorry the cliffhanger but i gots to sleep good night**

**~kay**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok I know I haven't updated in a while it's because my computer kinda won't let me on fanfic so I'm on it on my** phone** hope you like this chapter**

I flew as fast as I could down to the basement "don't touch that!" I started crying and he looked at me with hurt in his eyes "Ally, did you do this?" I was that he would think that low of me. "No, I'll tell you in my room."

We walked into my room and sat down. "I was on a mission with my parents and the guy was after me...not them. He shot his powers my way, I didn't know they...they were *sniffle* were behind me so...so I dodged it and his powers hit my parents." Austin pulled me in for a hug. "Ally, it's not your fault." I nodded. I knew it wasn't my fault but I just feel like it was.

For the rest of the day we hung out and watched movies. *ring ring ring* I answered my phone. "Yes...ok...no way...that's so cool do it now." Trish hung up on me. Suddenly she appeared in my room, and she started to watch movies with us.

At school the next day was kind of boring. "Hey babe." Austin put his arm around me "I am not your babe." I his arm off he put it back. 'Oh well it is cold and he is warm' "I can totally make you warm." I snuggled up into his arm as we walked to our class. "I have a question." Austin said. We were in our class already, sitting down. "Why don't you just thaw it?" I knew exactly what he was talking about. "Because the power is too strong. I have tried to thaw it...so many times but I couldn't." We got off the subject fast.

"Come on babe let's go to lunch." I looked at him. "If this is your way of asking me out...it's a no until you actually ask." He laughed and held both my hands. "Will you, Ally Dawson, be my girl friend?" I kissed his cheek and intertwined our fingers.

Austin came over after school and said he had a story to tell. "I was five years old and I heard something crash downstairs, I thought maybe I could help. I got down there and heard a loud band...I ran downstairs and saw my mom bleeding on the ground. She had healing powers and used them but when we heard another one from the living room...we got there too late...my grandma Spent the night and she got shot." I was crying at his story. "I'm so sorry." I hugged him and didn't let go. He hugged back and said, "Looks like we both found something out about eachother


End file.
